Maelstrom
by Nayamashii Roze
Summary: Summer has spiced up for the Savage Nymph! She was happy and content with her life so far....That is until the day she got into an argument with Axel over who was the better fighter. Are emotions really healthy for the sadist?


**Title of the FanFic: **Maelstrom

**Summary:** Summer has spiced up for the Savage Nymph! She was happy and content with her life so far...That is until the day she got into an argument with Axel over who was the better fighter. Larxene beleives that she is still the same sadist, even after engaging in a relationship with Luxord. However will she still feel that way after a mind blowing battle with Axel?  
_Sequel to 'Queen of Spades'_

**Pairings:** Larxene // Demyx (JUST as friends! Dun kill me! uu)

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix!

** Dedication**  
Alrighty Kar! I know your not here but I think this one should go to you! I decided to dedicate you this fanfic because you play Larxene so awesome in the crack thread! I just couldn't resist! Anyways Kar, you soooo cool! Fun to talk to, fun to role play with, blah blah. I can't wait till BTD opens, it's going to a doozy! XD Anyways I hope you like this fanfic as well as everybody else! Alrighty, enjoy!

----------------------

**Chapter 1 **

**Defeat**

"Oh please, I'm way, WAY, better at fighting than you are." smirked the Savage Nymph at a one hot headed Axel. So far summer had been alright for the sadist, it was extremely boring at first but then it livened up a couple weeks ago, when she first started going out with Luxord. Things between the sadist and the Gambler of Fate were actually pretty good; they would go out a couple times a week. Luxord would show Larxene worlds she never knew existed, and take her to all kinds of beautiful places. The Nymph came to the conclusion that the universe was filled with alluring things. She couldn't wait to see all that there is to see! However today she wasn't able to see Luxord, as he was off on some casino buisness in Traverse Town. The Gambler decided to open a casino, after all it had always been the man's dream. Luxord always seemed to be investing his time and munny wisely into something creative these days. He didn't let the summer bore him to death, unlike the sadist. Instead he took it as an oppertunity to try some new things. The Gambler was wlling and open to new ideas; he was a person who liked to see change. That's one of the things Larxene greatly admired about the man.

Larxene had been strolling around The Castle That Never Was, trying to find some way to entertain herself. She wondered what the other Organization members were up to... That was when she came across Axel, who happened to be on his way somewhere. The two began to talk and for some reason the conversation lead to an argument about to the subject of combat. "Stop dreaming Larxene, your not intelligent enough to defeat." "WHAT!?!?" Electrical sparks flew out of the sadist's chest as she raised a fist toward the Flurry of Flames. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" Axel, just laughed at the blonde's quick tempered actions; "You can't beat me with that kind of attitude." he told her with a wink. "Anyway's I don't have time to be talking right now, I got places to be." The spiked red head actually did have plans later on today with a certain Key of Destiny. He was on his way to Twilight Town before he ran into Larxene. Things between Axel and Roxas continued steadily, however the Flurry needed to spend more time with the blue eyed blonde. This vacation has given him the chance to get closer to Roxas, he needed to prove his love to the boy. Even though Roxas did not like Axel in that way, the spiked red head believed if he tryed hard enough, he'll come around.

"Where do YOU have to go?" she asked, raising a carless eyebrow in helpless curiosity. "Now that's none of your buisness." answered Axel with a dashing smile; Larxene seethed at the Flurry's insolence. _He thinks he's soo good. Well I'll show him where his palce is... _she thought while gritting her teeth. The way Axel acted was inexcusable! _He's completely full of himself, he's cocky, he's disgusting..._ The two never got along; Axel would always say some snide remark that'd push the sadist over the edge. Even when she hasn't said anything remotely insulting! "Anyways, I'll catch you later.." "Hold it." The red head turned around but was caught immediately by the blonde's sharp voice. "Hm?" Axel turned around, a blank expression mounted on his face. "There is no way I'm going to let you go after an assumption like that!" Larxene looked down, her body cackling with energy; electric yellow kunai knives flashed inbetween the Nymph's knuckles, gleaming with pure danger. "Face me Axel! If you really think you can defeat me, come at me right now!" Her body sent out a wave of sparks, as she pointed a kunai filled hand at the Flurry. "That is of course if your up for the challenge..." she said with a smirk. At first Axel blinked at her, but the next second he burst out laughing. "What's so funny!?" she barked. Larxene had enough of the red head's cockiness.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Axel, a smug expression wiped across his face. Larxene's eyes widened, a little confused at the Flurry's sentence. _What does he take me for? A pussy?_ She couldn't handle the man's attitude any longer; Larxene just wanted to bash his face in until he was dead. Axel was not even a necessary part of the Organization! What did _he_ contribute? NOTHING! _He does NOTHING for the Organization!_ The sadist was boiling with rage, she would show Mr.Know it all a thing or two about manners. "Does this answer your question!?" With two quick movements, Larxene shot off her eight kunai knives at the Flurry. "Heh..." Axel dodged out of the way of her flying knives, his eyes relishing with amusement. "Well if that's the way you want it. You leave me no choice..." Stretching his arms up, a spiral of flames encircled Axel's hands, exploding into the man's signature chakrams. Pointing one of it's pointied spikes at Larxene, he chuckled lightly. "I won't go easy on you." "I never asked you to!" she yelled back, shooting off a lighting bolt at the red head. Axel once again dodged out of the way, flinging one of his chakrams at the sadist.

Naught's Skyway rang with Larxene's laughter as she suddenly vanished from sight; "I'm afraid your too slow!" she mocked, another swift bolt of lighting heading for the red head. Axel turned and struck at the lighting bolt with his other chakram, the electricity pulsing through his hand. "Grgh." The Flurry grunted as he looked around to find the hiding Larxene. _Fuck...She's fast..._Axel knew that he'd have trouble fighting the Nymph, she was one of the fastest Organization members out there; _As fast as a lighting bolt..._ he thought. The Flurry would need to think of someway to limit her movement, speed was her forte. "Aww, Axel. Is this a little too much for you?" Number Eight merely smiled; "Enjoy it while you can..." "Hah!" Suddenly an electric figure slashed through Axel's side, appearing on the other end of the hallway in a matter of seconds. "Argh!" he yelled as the pain of Larxene's kunai knives traveled up his torso. "How pathetic." she mused, walking down the hallway slowly. "I had hoped you'd be more of a challenge. I guess not..." A rain of lighting bolts began to fall from the ceilings while Axel threw himself out of the way to avoid the flying electric attacks.

_Hmmm...Decisions...Decisions..._ If Axel lost this battle here and now, his reputation would be instantly destroyed. He couldn't let Larxene win; she may be fast and accurate with her aim, but...She did have the power of fire, baby! "Don't get too cocky..!" Axel slammed both his chakrams on the floor, pillars of fire started raising up from the ground toward Larxene's direction. The mot mangma moved fast, but Larxene made a hasty exit out of harm's way. "Is that the best you got?" Up in the air, Larxene hurled another barrage of kunai knives at the Flurry. She charged each knife until it filled to the brim with electricity; she wanted Axel to feel _pain_. _No mercy..._ Axel threw both of his chakram's into the air, both weapons engulfed in flames as they knocked the kunai knives out of his way. "Grrr..." The sadist growled as she prepared another kunai attack, but Axel beat her to the punch by shooting off an unexpected fireball at her. "Ah!" Larxene was knocked back to the ground, the ball of flames hitting her square in the chest. "Not so confident anymore, eh?" Axel smiled devilishly as his fired up chakrams flew back into his grip.

Larxene gritted her teeth as she stood up again; she hated Axel, she hated him with all her body and soul. The sadist had quite enough of his tricks and decided she needed to end this as quickly as possible. "You have no idea..." With sudden agility, four copies of Larxene were standing in various cornors of the hallway; all of them had their emerald eyes upon the Flurry of Flames. "Last time I checked this was a one on one fight..." grinned Axel. "Shut up!" All four copies launched a storm of lighting and kunai knives toward the red head, who only stood there and chuckled. "You may be fast, but your thinking is slow..." Holding out his chakrams at his side again, Axel created a circular wave of fire that went outward from his body. Instantly Larxene's electrical attacks were nullfied by the scorching embers. "Give up yet?" "NEVER!" The copies of Larxene vanished leaving only one Savage Nymph; with ferocity the girl charged at Axel. _I'll cut you up myself!_ Axel created a firewall in front of him, stopping Larxene in her tracks. "Wha?" Three more walls of fire rose around the sadist, encasing her in a square of flames. Stumbling back, Larxene tried to find an exit, soon realizing that she was trapped like a mouse by Axel's inferno; _N-No...I will NOT lose..._

"You should've known better Larxene..." A smug Axel walked through the blinding flames, and into his own ring of fire. The sadist just glared at him with viper eyes, readying her kunai knives for another attack. "I told you...You can't win. Your too self confident to acheive victory. You will always let your guard down no matter what..." "I'll kill you!!" she screamed, flinging a set of kunai knives at him. "Wrong move." Axel slammed his chakrams into the knives, swatting them away like flies. With that, the Flurry of Flames slammed his pair of rings onto the floor, transforming the hard surface into burning hot coal. Larxene screamed as she felt the flames creep upon her, the fire encasing her like an oven. Snapping his fingers, the flames vanished, leaving a pained and humiliated Larxene crouched down on the floor. "Let this be a lesson t you." Axel had his voice in a serious tone, he truly meant what he had said to the sadist. Larxene only fights to hurt the other person, compared to Axel who fights for his love of Roxas. She had no idea what the concept of love is, and until she understands it, she will always loose. Axel decided to leave Larxene to wallow in her defeat, he hoped she would take his words to heart...So to speak... In a explosion of flames, the spiked red head was gone; leaving only a shattered Nymph on the floor.

_I-I lost..._ Larxene slammed her fists onto the hard surface of the floor; she was so frustrated! Why was she so weak!? Has she grown soft due to her relationship with Luxord? _But..._ Was she becoming weak by feeling _emotions_? The electric blonde stood up, her aqua eyes focused onto the floor. Maybe if she broke it off with Luxord she'd regain her strength... Larxene felt confused and conflicted as she slowly walked through Naught's Skyway, a blank expression plastered on her face...She felt broken, she felt shattered, she felt lost...Why did she lose? Why? Why...? Why...? Larxene didn't understand; what did Axel have that she didn't? Or better yet, what did Larxene have that Axel didn't? Things turned upside down for the sadist now, she wasn't sure what was up and what was down...As torn and puzzled Larxene walked aimlessly around the corridors of The Castle That Never Was. Over and over she repeated the same question in her head. Why? Larxene's gloomy silouette casted itself on the pearl walls of the castle; she needed to find an answer...Where would she find an answer...? An answer to her defeat.


End file.
